The Wyrm of Olympus
by Icecube1944
Summary: What happens when a half-blood can talk to a monster formally thought to be a killer of demi-gods? This is my first attempt at putting my thoughts down onto paper for once, so constructive criticism is welcome.


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series all rights belong to Rick Riordian**

 **Description**

The cover picture is what Percy looks like but with sea green eyes and darker scales

Percy Jackson is a Monster, A very powerful and extremely dangerous one at that. He is unlike any Monster a Demigod has ever faced before. So what happens when a daughter of Zeus a son of Hermes and a daughter of Athena come across him?

* * *

Percy's POV:

Today is August 18, 2000 my five hundredth birthday and I am celebrating it by having a well-deserved brake from my life as a wyrm. **_(Which is a mix between a drakon_** ** _and a dragon that has unbreakable scales and can breathe fire)_** By the way did I mention that all of the Greek myths are real?

Well now that you know that I can continue on my day as normal.

As I am walking through the pathways in between the conveyer belts of the warehouse my lair is in, I hear something moving around in my pile of broken materiel that I had cleaned out during my first visit here so I could move in.

As I go to check it out, I hear something coming through the entrance of my den so I hide in a dark corner of my den, where I am almost invisible because of my abyssal black scales that seems to absorb any light hitting them, where the only thing that could give me away is my glowing sea green eyes.

As I hear the sounds coming closer I sniff the air and get a whiff of a wet barnyard animal, a metallic smell I identify as ozone, lemons and fresh oranges.

Then when I realize what these smells mean I know that there is 3 demigods and a satyr, a daughter of the sky god, a son of the messenger god, and a daughter of the wisdom goddess.

Once I realized that they were demigods, I proceeded to walk in a circle around the group and waited for them to notice me.

* * *

Demi-god's POV:

A seven-year-old daughter of Athena named Annabeth was hiding under a sheet of corrugated iron in Richmond Ironworks **_(located in Virginia)_** in the same building as twelve-year-old Thalia Grace, fourteen-year-old Luke Castellan and Grover Underwood were hiding in after escaping the horde of monsters that were chasing them.

Thalia and Luke heard a noise coming from the direction of an iron sheet that was laying on a wall making a makeshift tee-pee and they went to investigated the sound.

After removing the sheet of iron that Annabeth was under, she ran toward Luke with a hammer and almost brained him with it, thinking that he was a monster trying to eat her.

Upon finding out that Annabeth was a demigod, Luke and Thalia agreed that they would help her and that she could run away with them.

Luke promised that he wouldn't let anything hurt her and they would become a better family than her old family.

Luke then gave Annabeth his bronze knife, which he got from Halcyon Green, so she would be able to protect herself with something better than a ballpeen hammer made out of mortal metal for monster slaying.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

After Luke gave me his knife I heard what sounded like a thousand finger nails scraping down a chalk board.

When I looked at where the sound was coming from, I saw two glowing green eyes.

When I told Luke and Thalia they didn't believe me, but when I told Grover what I saw he told me he saw it too. When Grover told Luke and Thalia that he saw it too, they realized that I was not lying.

They then got their weapons out and got ready to fight whatever was observing us.

* * *

Percy's POV:

I saw that the daughter of Athena noticed me and told her friends, but they thought that she was just playing games with them.

But when the satyr said that he saw me too they believed him and got ready to defend themselves, so I came out of the shadows.

When they saw me they gasped because I was one of the biggest monsters they had ever seen before that point.

I wished to talk to them, but only the satyr could understand me or so I thought.

When I tried to talk to the satyr he fainted, but then I heard the daughter of Athena talking and I understood her.

So when I tried to talk to her she freaked out which was understandable, but surprisingly she didn't faint like the satyr.

I then heard her again but this time she was talking to me she said "what are you?" I chuckled at that and responded with I

"I am a wyrm a mix between a drakon and a dragon"

She responded to my statement in a wavering voice "oh and are you going to try to eat us?"

and I replied to her after a giving off a rumbling laugh that shook the ground

"no I am not going to eat you but you are in my lair and were making a lot of commotion, so I went to check it out and I found one demigod, two demigoddess and a satyr talking in my home about dispatching monsters".

"I understand how that would look suspicious to you" she said. I then replied with "yes you're right about it looking suspicious, but do you need help?"

"I don't know let me ask my group if we need help ok." She said

"alright but if you do something I don't like I will run you off my territory all right."

"Ok" she said, then she stated to talk to her group about me.

* * *

Demi god's POV:

When we heard Annabeth talking to the monster we thought that she was going crazy, until we heard the monster chuckle and as the monster laughed the ground shook like we were in a earthquake.

Annabeth after a moment replied with "I understand how that would look suspicious to you"

Once again after waiting for the monster to speak Annabeth replied with " I don't know let me ask my group if we needed help"


End file.
